Short & Crude
by AndrogyMous
Summary: This was a fill for the kinkmeme. Porn WITHOUT plot, dub-con. Jack/Miranda. From the POV of Jack. Enjoy the smut!


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This was a misfire fill for the mass effect kinkmeme. The misfire was "Well, that was... short and crude." Amazing how one sentence can fuel a little smut blurb like this, huh?

This is totally unedited and unbeta'd, my paragraph breaks are all kinds of wack. If anybody wants to beta me in the future, hit me up via PM!

Hope you like it! All porn, no plot, we roll hard up in this piece!

**_Warning:_**_ dub-con ahoy!_

_**Short & Crude**_

Jack pushed her up against the bulkhead, using her biotics she tore her suit straight down the middle exposing soft, deliciously pale skin. Her breasts were pert and nipples already blushed and taut even without contact. Jack growled, she hated this bitch, but she really was fucking perfect. It pissed her off all the more. She wanted to mar that perfect flesh, defile this Cerberus bitch.

Miranda said nothing and did not resist. Jack decided not to think too long on it as she forced Miranda's arms over her head, holding them in place with another biotic display, and kicked her legs apart. She forcefully pressed herself into the bitch's body and sank her teeth into her pulse point, biting down HARD. Miranda's entire body tensed under Jack, the criminal was filled with a wicked pulse of satisfying adrenaline when she realised Cerberus was holding her breath. She leaned into the cheerleader's ear, in a voice that was huskier than she would've liked, _"Oh, did that hurt? Poor thing."_ Mocking her felt good, really good.

Jack ripped her white suit down to the juncture between her legs, and quickly palmed her cunt, impaling her with her middle fingers without resistance. _"You're fucking wet? Figures you'd be a kinky whore."_ Miranda never once looked at Jack, she never opened her eyes._ "Of course you'd like this,"_ Jack thrust into Miranda hard and deep, not thinking at all of comfort, least of all her pleasure. "_Probably just..._" Jack pulled out _"to piss me off!"_ and penetrated her again, this time with three fingers. Jack's thrusts were rough; she'd pull her fingers out to the tips, then plunge them mercilessly back up to the knuckle, savoring the stretch of Miranda's tight cunt. The cerberus cheerleader was REALLY tight, did her fucking father engineer that as well? Could you code a pussy in somebody's DNA?

Jack thrust so hard her arm flexed, unintentionally showing off the muscles in her arm and shoulders to Miranda's now open eyes. That fucking bitch had the nerve to look bored! Jack grit her teeth, determined to wipe that smug expression off her face. She plunged deeper and harder and faster in a brutal, unrelenting rhythm. Jack's hips ground into the whore's with each savage thrust of her hand, and laid bruising bites on her neck and arms. Between the friction of grinding into Miranda, and the fury of fucking her, she was repulsed to find an orgasm welling within her. Torturing people should make her wet, killing people should make her wet, not fucking a genetically modified cunt. She thrust so hard in her rage she was practically punching the woman beneath her. To her further repulsion, she felt Miranda tighten and flutter around her hand, this fucking bitch was actually going to come!

She bit cerberus's neck so hard with her canines that the woman began to bleed. And that was all that it took, Miranda's body tensed and quivered as she rode Jack's hand through her orgasm. Jack's climax followed shortly after, her hand pumping erratically into Miranda as her muscles convulsed. Unable to keep hold with her biotics as she came, Miranda's arms fell onto Jack as she slumped into the woman. Both women used the other to brace themselves as they breathed in heavily, each waiting for their bodies to process their throbbing peak. There was no pleasant afterglow, hell, Jack hadn't ever experienced that shit anyway. All she was left with was a burning in her guts at the nearness of the woman she loathed - a warm bodied manifestation of the organization she'd hope to burn to the fucking ground. Getting her bearings she quickly pushed off of Cerberus. Free of Jack's weight, Miranda rolled her shoulders massaging the tension that had built, still wearing that insufferable fucking smug look on her face. The cerberus cheerleader drew her torn suit back over her shoulders, if she was concerned about walking through the ship returning to her quarters she didn't show it. Jack stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned into the small table near her cot. _"Get the fuck out."_ Miranda looked back over her shoulder as she took her first step up the stairs, _"Well, that was... short and crude."_ Jack threw her datapad at the bitch's retreating figure, Miranda smiled.

Fin!


End file.
